


Beauchamp's Academy for Boys

by starlurker



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlurker/pseuds/starlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad looks too often, too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauchamp's Academy for Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Generation Kill anon kink meme.
> 
> Original prompt: Boarding school AU: Brad's always staring at Nate in the showers. He's discreet, and no one else notices - Nate's sure Brad doesn't think Nate's noticed, but he has. And he's surprised to realise he really doesn't mind. Actually, it turns him on.

Brad stripped off his sweaty jersey and saw Nate sit down to take off his shoes. Ray was loud in the background, filters off and still on a high from winning the game. "You know you love this ass, bitches!" he yelled. Which was perfect for Brad -- Poke and Walt shouted something back to Ray that ramped up the vulgarity, just as expected, and everyone else in the locker room hooted and hollered as Ray walked up and down the in the aisles, shaking his ass in front of whoever was sitting down on the bench.

When Ray got near him, Brad gave him a look and Ray was nowhere near stupid enough to even attempt that shit near Brad or Nate's faces. Nate shook his head and waved Ray off, then raised his shirt up from the hem, revealing his muscled chest with a light sprinkling of hair. Brad drank the sight in -- the sculpted pectorals, the soft indentation defining the abdominals, the pink nipples erect from the chill. When the shirt cleared Nate's head, Brad sat down to take off his shoes. Nate took off his shorts and underwear in one stroke and Brad collected yet one more snapshot for later when Nate's shorts and underwear slid down his thighs, his ass flexing when he bent down to pick his clothes up. When Brad stood up to take off his shorts, Nate was walking towards the showers, and it was easy enough for Brad to cast a quick look down and check out Nate's limp cock.

Brad loved being tall.

He followed Nate to the showers and took the stall beside him.

"Good game," Brad said.

"You too." Nate gurgled some of the water from the shower, and Brad knew he had it bad when he found that charming. "Did you see Abbottsford's faces when you walked out?" Nate asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The point guard looked like he was about to shit his pants. You do that death glare thing really well."

"He looks more like the constipated type, not the explosive diarrhea type," Brad said.

"Whatever. Tell Ray not to fuck him up later," Nate said.

Brad frowned, distracted enough that he wasn't looking at all of the slick, wet skin exposed beside him like he usually did. "Huh?"

"The fucker said something about you being the charity scholarship case for us, and Ray's pissed off and loyal enough to do something reckless obvious about it. It won't take much for the other guys either, but head Ray off at the pass."

"How the fuck did I miss that?" Brad asked.

"Halftime. You were in the bathroom. Those Abbottsford jerks started mumbling under their breath when they passed us on their way to their coach." Nate grabbed the soap and Brad thought he really was sick at moments like this, but he has kept track enough to know what Nate's pattern was when he showered. Nate scrubbed his chest first, then his arms, then his legs and between his toes (fucking Boy Scout), washed his face and behind his ears, and left his pits and his cock for last. Brad grabbed some soap and started scrubbing too, casting occasional glances at Nate, who didn't look like he knew there was a perv watching his every move.

When Brad couldn't sleep at night, he imagined this in his head, his own predictable, specialized porn. Nate slowing down the circular motions as he soaped his chest. Nate gently tugging at his cock to clean his balls, underneath his cock, giving himself a few curious pulls to see if he can get it up. Brad usually came when he imagined Nate opening his eyes to look directly at him.

He was here right now though, so he had to keep his mind straight and focused. There's a fucker who insulted his scholarship who has to pay somehow, and Ray to stop from doing something idiotic.

The other guys started to come into the showers, snapping towels and calling each other names. Meanwhile, Nate finished up, with Brad a close second. They changed into civilian gear and walked to their dorm.

"Don't hack into that guy's computer," Nate suddenly said.

Busted. "Am I that predictable?" Brad asked.

"We'll make him pay, Brad. But we'll make it so that everyone knows what an asshole he is."

"Fuck waiting, Nate. I want to do something now."

"We'll make it worth the wait," Nate said, smirking. "Come on up to my room. Gunny's out with his girl. We can strategize. We can play chess." A strange expression flickered in and out of Nate's face, too quickly for Brad to get a grasp on it.

Brad followed like a good soldier. When they got into Nate's room, Nate dropped his bag and started taking off his clothes again. By the time he reached his bed, he was completely naked. Brad was damned sure Nate caught him staring, but he didn't seem to mind. "Lock the door, would you?" Nate asked.

His mouth dry like the hottest desert, Brad turned around and locked the door. He took a deep breath and faced Nate, who was lying back on the bed, his weight resting on his elbows and forearms. The remaining bit of sun shone behind him, making the red in his hair stand out, casting into shadow and relief the lines of his muscles, the smoothness of his skin and the length and girth of his cock as it bobbed up and down, heavy with arousal. Brad swallowed back some spit, which seemed to have made a comeback when he saw Nate laid bare before him as if on unconditional offer. Brad knew he was fucked when his mouth actually watered at Nate's display.

When he looked up, he saw Nate's expressive eyes with an emotion he couldn't identify. Nate was one of the few people Brad had met who was pretty damn sure of himself without being a smug and cocky asshole about it, but Nate didn't look like that now.

"I thought I'd take the leap," Nate said, his voice cracking in the middle somewhere. "I've been watching you in the shower too."

Brad pounced. Nate laughed, relief plain in his voice.

"What about the school rules?" Nate asked. Brad licked a long line from Nate's chest to his neck before kissing him; dirty, sloppy, full of tongue and not stopping for breath. Brad wanted to drown in it.

"I don't care," Brad said between kisses. "I don't fucking care," he said as he slid down Nate's chest.

"We're on the same page then," Nate said breathlessly.

Brad looked at Nate's impressive cock, stiff and red with a bit of precome leaking out. He made sure to meet Nate's eyes and said, "Always," and went down, down, down.

***

The next morning, Brad woke up to an empty bed, but not an empty room. Nate looked like he had just gotten back from the communal showers. He was freshly scrubbed, his hair like a shiny penny. Brad winced at the thought -- Nate was turning him into a fucking _softie_ of all things.

Nate smirked and dropped the towel wrapped around his waist.

"It's my turn now," Nate said. Brad laughed and threw the blankets back. He felt Nate's slobbering licks and kisses on his cock and goddamn, it was going to be a beautiful day.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Slight differences from original post due to clean-up.


End file.
